


A Mermaid Fantasy

by QueenPlatypus



Category: Open Heart (Visual Novels)
Genre: Alternate Universe - The Little Mermaid Fusion, Disney Movies, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Kissing, Little Mermaid Elements, Princes & Princesses, dream - Freeform, savior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-24 02:54:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30065556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPlatypus/pseuds/QueenPlatypus
Summary: When Hailey wants him to watch The Little Mermaid, Ethan drifts off to his own interpretation of the story.
Relationships: Ethan Ramsey/Main Character (Open Heart)
Kudos: 5





	A Mermaid Fantasy

Having Hailey Fisherman as your girlfriend also meant to bear with all of her little antics. This time, it meant that Ethan had to sit through Disney’s _The Little Mermaid_ , just because she insisted.

“No, no way I’m letting this go! I can’t believe you’ve never watched it!”

“Hails, the movie came out in 1989. I was six. At that age, the same as now in fact, I was in no way interested to watch princesses movies.”

“But it’s a classic! Okay, some ideas didn’t grow too well such as Ariel, the mermaid, giving up her whole identity for one boy, but… The songs, Ethan! The _songs!_ No, no. We’re watching it right now and that’s final.”

He sighed, but still complied because he simply knew she would not let this go. So he made some popcorn while she set up the movie on the TV. She waited for him to get back, only pressing play when he was sitting right next to her, placing the popcorn bowl on her thighs. Still, as the movie started, she laid her head on his shoulder, pressing herself against him. He sighed, still content and tried his best to keep watching it. Unfortunately for him, he dozed off pretty quick, slipping into a deep slumber.

***

Around him, people were all smiling, dancing and drinking. Ethan himself grinned, taking another sip of the rhum he had in his hand.

“Happy birthday, my boy! I hope you’re enjoying the party.”

“I do, Naveen, and thank you! Going out at sea was a good idea.”

Before Naveen could reply, Ethan heard his dog, Jenner, bark. Lowering his gaze, his saw her running towards him. Instantly, he lowered himself to catch her, laughing upon feeling her lick his cheeks.

“Yes girl, I love you too. Who’s a good girl, you are!”

She rolled on her back and almost instantly, he started to rub her belly, gushing about how pretty his dog was. But before long, he saw another familiar face, his well trusted advisor Baz approaching. Ethan got up.

“My prince, it seems like a storm’s approaching.”

Ethan frowned.

“Are you sure? The sky is clear.”

“I’m just reporting what the crew saw. They advise us to get back to the shore as fast as possible.”

Ethan hummed.

“Well then… I guess we have no other choice to listen to them. It’s a shame for the party, but… I don’t want to put anyone in danger. Let’s go.”

The order was soon known and, instantly, the crew changed the ship’s direction. As they moved, Ethan could himself see the storm getting closer, growing bigger, even. It didn’t take long before the rain started pouring on them and while the crew did their best to keep going, they couldn’t do anything to prevent the thunder from surrounding the waters they were in.

Eventually, the worst happened: a lightning bolt hit the side of the boat and the fire coming from it spread quickly: leaving them no other options but to leave the ship. Ethan, not wanting anyone to be left behind insisted in being among the last to board the rescue boats. He gave around orders, indicated to all the crew and his own team where to get. But as he was finally about to get into a rescue boat, he remembered Jenner.

“We forgot Jenner! Jenner, come here girl!” He screamed.

“Ethan, there is no time, it’s just a…”

“Don’t you dare say that! I’m going after her.”

“My prince, please!”

One of the ropes keeping the rescue boat in place gave in, making it fall down fast before one of the members found a way to stop the descent. Still, Ethan went in the fire, coughing as he called out for Jenner, looking out for her. And soon enough, he heard her yip for him and he found her. Taking her in his arms, he walked to the edge, noticing how close to the water he was getting. He gulped, but looked out for one boat.

“Jenner, stay calm, I’m getting you out of here. You’ll be fine.” He promised.

Upon seeing a boat, he screamed some other orders and threw the dog at them. Fortunately, they caught her. Needing to act quickly, Ethan got up, but a huge crack behind him, resulting from the main mast breaking and crashing down surprised him and he lost balance, hitting his head before falling in the water. Suddenly feeling dizzy and emptied of his strength, he slipped into unconsciousness.

***

The sun shining on his face annoyed him a little, but he was feeling calm. He could hear the seagulls nearby, but right above him, a gentle hum as soft fingers twirled in his hair and gently touched his face. This gentle and appeasing touch made him sigh, feeling at peace. Slowly, he blinked, easing himself into the broad daylight that would have blinded him otherwise. He moaned, trying to sit up, but two hands prompted him to stay as he was.

“Take it easy, you’re too weak for that.” a delicate voice spoke up.

This made him snort and this time, he was able to fully open his eyes and turn his head towards the sound of the voice. And, upon seeing two emerald green eyes staring back at him, his breath caught up in his throat. Beside him, a woman with gorgeous blonde hair was staring back at him, wide-eyed. Her hair was long enough to cover her breasts, her green eyes were positively captivating and… Was he facing a goddess?

Slowly, the girl smiled at him, bringing her hand to cup his cheek.

“I’m glad to see you’re alright. I got so scared when I saw you fall…”

“Wha…”

His voice was a little groggy, but he still forced the speech out of his throat.

“What happened?”

She got closer, only stopping when their noses touched. She put her hands under her head, making them act as a pillow.

“You were having a really nice party on a ship. But then… You got caught in a storm and…”

“And the ship caught fire.”

She nodded, a sad smile on her lips.

“It was heroic of you to put your friends and your dog first. Not many _humans_ would do the same.”

He frowned. Why did she say ‘humans’ instead of people? Still, in a way, he agreed. He had seen to many people be abused, be greedy and many other things. He tried every day to be better than that.

“Where… Where am I? Where is everyone?”

“You’re on the beach, not too far from the castle. As for everyone… They’re safe and they should appear in a few. I’ve left them enough clues to find you. You’ll be alright…”

“Ethan.” He said.

She giggled, smiling.

“I know. I’ve watched you, before.”

His brows shot up.

“Really? But… I’ve never seen you, before…”

“And that would be normal. I’m not even supposed to be here with you, right now. But… This situation was urgent and I just… had to save you. It would have been a shame for you to drown.”

“Hold on… You saved me?”

“Yup.”

“But… How?”

She smiled, shrugging.

“Let’s just say I was passing by and…”

“How? We were the only ship out there.”

“Oh. Well… That would be because I was not on a ship. I’ve been told I’m a good swimmer.”

“But we were miles away from the coast… How could…”

“You’re really cute, you know that? So… curious. So… genuine. That’s why I like you, Ethan.”

He blushed, which only made her smile more as she leaned closer, their mouths only centimeters away from touching. He didn’t know what was happening. Suddenly, the only thing he wanted was to take her in his arms, turn them around and press their bodies together on the sand, kissing her restlessly. She was so _damn_ beautiful. So enchanting, somehow. And while, once upon a time, he believed he had felt this way for duchess Harper of House Emery, whatever he was feeling at the moment was nothing alike. It was way more powerful, way more sincere and he didn’t even know her.

“You… You like me?” He asked, his heart thumping in his chest.

“Yes. Does that bother you?” She asked, blinking her eyes.

“I… No. But… Who are you?”

This time, she smiled, running her fingers on the wet fabric of his shirt.

“I’m Hailey.” She said.

This time, he frowned. Somehow… He knew that, already. And… This name suited her so well, for some reason. _Hailey._ His ray of sunshine.

“Hailey…” He repeated.

She gasped, shivering slightly before she looked down. He could see her blush, a smile tugging at her lips.

“Say… There’s something I’ve been wanting to try. And since I saved your life after all… Can I… ask for one favor?” She said, looking back at him.

“I… I suppose it’s only fair. What is it? Money?”

“Oh, no. Don’t be ridiculous! I have no use for money… Just… Close your eyes, okay?”

“Alright…”

He complied, his eyes going shut just like she asked. She breathed heavily and he could sense her shift a little, using her arms to go above him again. She cupped one of his cheeks, letting her thumb caress it and, even though he couldn’t see her, he was certain she was smiling.

“So handsome…” She sighed.

And then, she gathered her courage and leaning in, pressing her soft _soft_ lips on his. They both gasped, surprised at the contact, but Ethan felt something take over. Instantly, his hands went on her naked waist, pulling her towards him as he deepened the kiss. He didn’t know what was going over him, but when she moaned and returned it eagerly, he didn’t care anymore, losing himself in it.

She tasted so sweet despite the salt water on her lips. He kissed her like she was air, like she was some precious treasure and she kissed him just as much, both of them smiling through it. As if they had waited for this for so long. And while Ethan had just met her… He felt something new. He knew he was in love.

He attempted to intertwine their legs together once he turned them around. But for some reason, he couldn’t find hers. This is why he parted, taking a look at the rest of her body, his eyes widening upon taking her in.

“You… You’re a mermaid?” He asked, still not quite believing his eyes.

For the first time, she smiled shyly.

“Yes… Is that a problem?”

“I…”

He was surprised, but still not enough to not be able to formulate his thoughts out loud.

“No.”

“Oh? I guess that’s good.”

She gave him another peck, but stiffened upon hearing voices coming near them, calling out for Ethan. She looked down at him, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry, I should go. Your friends must be worried.”

She got up from him and, using her tail, she returned to the water.

“Wait! Will I see you again?”

She laughed, looking at him with a cheeky grin.

“If you want, yes. Just light up a candle at the window in the evening and I’ll figure out a way to meet you here.”

“Ethan!”

She gasped, threw him another look before diving in the water, swimming away while Naveen, Baz and Jenner ran to him. But as they were checking up on him, his gaze was fixated at the water, tracing the path she took as she swam away.

***

“Jesus, Ethan, you really are impossible!” Hailey said as she hit his chest to wake him up.

He jolted awake only to meet the resident glaring at him.

“We’re not even an hour in and you fell asleep! You’re not even trying!” She accused him.

“I… I’m sorry.”

She huffed, crossing her arms on her chest with a pout. Still, he smiled upon watching her.

“If that helps… I was dreaming about you.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. You were a mermaid and… you saved me.”

This time, she looked at him, surprise flashing in her eyes.

“What? Did the movie influence you, somehow?”

“I guess that’s possible… But not on the kissing part.”

She paused the movie.

“You know… It might be more interesting than the movie. So… Please, do tell me what we were doing in that dream of yours.”

“Okay, so…”

And once again, Ethan relieved his dream with her, trying to captivate her as much as possible.


End file.
